Filament winding is a process in which fiber rovings (e.g. bundles of carbon fiber, fiberglass, aramids, etc.) are wound on a mandrel. In some systems, the fiber rovings are pulled from large spools through a resinous polymeric material, such as epoxy, and then wound upon the mandrel. In other systems, the fiber rovings are pre-impregnated with the resinous polymeric material rather than being pulled through the resinous polymeric material. Typically, the mandrel is held in a filament winding machine and, while the mandrel is spun, a carriage containing the fiber spools and resin matrix travels back and forth down the length of the mandrel to form layers of composite material along the mandrel. Various types of mandrels exist including collapsible, inflatable, dissolvable, meltable, flexible, and rigid mandrels. Once wound on the mandrel, the composite material is cured and ultimately removed from the mandrel as a wound composite part. The manner in which the wound composite part is removed from the mandrel will depend on the specific type of mandrel used. This wound composite part can then be further processed as desired to form the end product. Other processes for forming composite parts also exist.